destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Naya Eclissu: The Beginning
Below is an excerpt from Naya Eclissu's autobiographical records. The Beginning Not the very beginning. But where my story begins, which is where everyone’s story begins I suppose… With my parents. Avlin and Zeth Keldrona. Yes, Keldrona. I don’t use my given name. But you’ll find out why later. Both of my parents were Jedi Masters. They met when they were teenagers at the temple on Coruscant and married in secret five years before the Jedi purge. They were twenty years old. My mother wanted to return to her home planet of Chandrila and my father promised her they would someday. Not long after that, he got promoted into the Jedi Shadows, an elite group of Jedi Sentinels. She went with him. They were away on a mission when Order 66 was carried out. Luckily, the shadows were good at hiding and being stealthy. He got her and as many as he could to a safe place. The secret Jedi temple on Chandrila. It had been used a long time ago as a vacation spot for the order, and no one outside of it knew its location. Not even the inhabitants of the planet. There they stayed and carried on their business which was even more urgent now. Eradicating anything associated with the dark side. They were spies and sabotage experts. They infiltrated the imperial ranks. Zeth became their leader. Five years after the purge, I was born. My mother said she sat in the surf of the ocean by the temple to calm me, and that when she first held me she had a vision. That I was to be a great leader. Well, I’m a leader now, but “great” is an opinion. When I was a few months old, they went on a mission to strike down a group of dark side users. The best word to describe them would be “monstrous”. They were monsters in every sense of the word. Predators of the worst kind. Only when they arrived, they found a grisly scene. Someone or something had gotten there before them and saved them the trouble. They searched, but could find no sign of anything around. As they were leaving, a group of them who had been out, returned. They saw the Jedi leaving and blamed the deaths of their leader and brethren on my parents and their order. From that day on their focus was revenge. Two years later, they got it. They tracked us down and attacked the temple in the middle of the night. The Jedi were outnumbered and caught off guard. I have vague memories of that night. I can still hear my mother pleading with my father not to take me away. And the fear in her voice and eyes. I remember my father taking me from her arms… My stuffed Bantha falling to the ground as he said he had to and told her to run. My last memory of that night was looking over his shoulder as he ran with me into the dark and seeing the temple burning and crumbling, hearing the cries of the dying and seeing the Almighty jedi fleeing. Zeth took me to a fishing village not far from Hanna City. There was a retired Jedi Master who lived there with his family. His name was Corbyn Eclissu. He had a wife named Amelie, and a nine year old son named Davin. They took me in without hesitation. Zeth gave them instructions to make sure I didn’t know I wasn’t theirs. And that no one else did either. They would come for me… Those monsters. Just from my name alone. And that couldn’t happen. I was to leave my origins behind and when the time came, I was to be trained. Amelie, mom, used to tell me I was their surprise child. But never more. I never knew….I never remembered until much much later. I spent my early years happy. Laughing. Dancing on my father’s feet and helping my mother cook. I was told stories, and sang to, and loved deeply. And for that I am grateful. They are my family. Family isn’t always blood. But that was only the beginning….everything changed when I was 8 years old…. References * https://nayaeclissu.wordpress.com/2014/09/17/the-beginning/